battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Medkit
The Medkit is a small box or bag used/dropped by Medics to heal themselves and/or other players that are within range. Battlefield 1942 In Battlefield 1942, the Medkit is issued to all Medic kits. It is used to heal an injured player, all the way up to full health. It can be used to both heal the player possessing it as well as other wounded players. It can 'overheat', to avoid abuse of the medical bag, but it only "overheats" after a long time of consistent healing. Generally, players can heal a very large amount of health before it overheats. Battlefield Vietnam In Battlefield Vietnam, the Medkit is uniquely issued to certain MACV - Studies and Observations Group kits. It acts exactly as it does in Battlefield 1942. Battlefield 2 In Battlefield 2, the Medic Bag issued to the Medic kit. It takes the form of a bag with medical supplies inside and strapped tight. It gradually heals player for a short period of time or can be thrown on the ground to instantly heal players to full health. The Medkits are also very useful as bait for enemy infantry. The player can use one to lure an enemy toward a booby trap (e.g. a Claymore anti-personnel mine). Battlefield: Bad Company In Battlefield: Bad Company, the Medkit is issued to the Support kit. The in-game health system has that players do not regenerate health over time. If a player is injured, a medic kit dropped nearby will be "consumed" by the player to heal themselves to full health over a short period of time (by 5 HP increments). The healing process can be interrupted by a single point of damage on the healing player. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the Medkit is issued to the Medic kit. Players will slowly regenerate health over time, but if a Medkit is dropped nearby an injured player, it will speed up this process drastically, as well as provide the kit deployer with experience points. A Medkit can be used by any player, even enemies, and can heal multiple players at once. It can also heal through walls. If the player switches classes after deploying one or more Medkits, they will still gain experience points if a teammate heals through his or her medkit. A Medkit takes 2 seconds after deployment before it begins healing, and heals 10 player health per second in a radius of 3.5 meters. The Medkit has a limit of 200 health to heal The Medic Kit Improved Heal specialization increases the speed of healing by 50%, allowing the Medkit to heal 10 health every 0.5 seconds. With the Medic Kit Improved Range specialization, radius is doubled from 3.5m to 7m, allowing healing over a larger distance. Without a medkit, players regenerate health at a rate of 3 health per second after not taking damage after 6 seconds. Players do not regenerate health in Hardcore. Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam In Battlefield:Bad Company 2: Vietnam, the Medkit is again provided to the Medic kit, and allows the user to quickly heal team-mates when injured. It is identical in performance to its Battlefield: Bad Company 2 counterpart, with the same specializations affecting it. Battlefield Play4Free The medkit returns as a medic-only gadget. It functions in a near-identical manner to its counterparts in other games, gradually restoring an amount of health. However, two alternatives to the medkit exists in Play4Free which exist in no other game apart from their own counterparts in Battlefield Heroes, the field bandages and the adrenaline shot. If a medic puts points into the Training tree related to the medkit, they can improve the healing range and amount of health a kit can heal before disappearing, as well as the capability of placing two medkits at once. Trivia *The Medkit in both Battlefield: Bad Company and Battlefield: Bad Company 2 share the same model. Category:Gadgets of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Gadgets of Battlefield: Bad Company